


[翻譯] I'm Colourblind, Kid

by robinsonola



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Chinese, First Kiss, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「結果就算變成一隻狗，你也還是個混帳。」Arthur被變成一隻狗，而且是Merlin養過最討厭的寵物，一點都不可愛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] I'm Colourblind, Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Colourblind, Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/204352) by [brbsoulnomming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbsoulnomming/pseuds/brbsoulnomming). 



 

回想起來，事情發生的時候幸好Uther在場。(不管後來發生了什麼，Merlin會永遠記得這是少數幾次經驗，他很高興自己和Uther待在一起，而這是唯一的一次，他很高興牽涉到魔法時Uther在場。)

今天一早(以Merlin的看法，未免也太早了)，一位信差從一個距Camelot幾小時路程的地方趕來。他告訴Uther他的村莊發生了可怕的災難，大部份穀物都莫名其妙枯死了，萎縮消失，或是呈圓圈狀被壓爛在地上。Uther對Camelot最近的一場災禍仍記憶猶新，所以他決定天一亮就和Arthur出發，帶著Gaius和Merlin一同去視察。

早上很冷，Merlin費盡力氣才能同時把斗篷裹緊又穩穩待在馬上。騎了大約半小時後，Arthur把馬拉慢，和Merlin並肩而騎，這明顯是在暗示Gaius往前去騎在Uther身旁。Uther和Gaius以騎在馬背上能做到的最低音量交談了起來。Merlin聽不清楚他們的對話，所以他轉向Arthur。

他模糊地想要問問Arthur最近是不是又殺了隻獨角獸，但一看見Arthur的表情，他就打消了念頭。王子神經緊繃地坐在他的馬鞍上，面無表情，神色漠然，於是Merlin知道Arthur已經在想著這個了。

所以他改變了心意說：「打賭這是個惡作劇。」

Arthur瞥向他。「你為什麼這樣說？」

「這是老把戲了，Ealdor附近的村子裡有人會這樣玩，」Merlin說，試著讓自己聽起來可信度高一點，因為他完全在吹牛。「把小麥全部壓平成某個形狀，圈圈之類的，再宣稱這是巫師幹的好事。」

Arthur懷疑地抬起一邊眉毛，「為什麼會有人想做那種事？」

「為了獲得注意啊，」Merlin答道，開始得心應手起來。「或為了好玩。到處散布謠言說那是魔法造成的圈圈，看能騙倒多少王公貴族。」

Arthur盯著他好一會兒，然後滿意地點了點頭。「這倒回答了一個問題。」

「啥問題？」Merlin問道。

「你為什麼老被鎖在木枷上，」Arthur說，「如果你們這些鄉下小孩這麼喜歡把穀子壓成圓圈，有人往你身上丟蔬菜，你不興奮死。」

Merlin皺眉。「我再也不把重要的鄉下秘密告訴你了。」他說，但Arthur的下巴已不再緊繃，眼神裡有笑意。所以Merlin的任務還是成功的。

結果Merlin說錯了。雖然不像那個信差說的那樣天崩地裂，但的確有大量作物被壓爛了，村民顯然被嚇個半死。更糟的是，被毀壞的作物附近不知怎地有一股不對勁的感覺，令Merlin不太想走近。

Uther花了一段時間和村長談話，接著把護衛留下守著馬兒，和Arthur及Gaius走向山丘，走進那些堆滿毀壞穀物的麥田。Merlin跟上，不舒服的感覺越發明顯，他不由得時常回頭看。

於是他看見了她，一個年輕的女人。她站在僅剩的健康麥穗裡，對他們怒目而視。而Gaius正在採集樣本。

Merlin想要警告大家，但她一眨眼就出現在他們旁邊，對他們揮舞起手勢。Merlin立刻做出反應，把Arthur推倒在地上。綠色火燄從他們頭上呼嘯而過，Merlin的背部能感受到火燄灼燒的高熱。他更壓近Arthur，試著用自己的身體保護住王子(平常來說，這個姿態真是 _非常_ 耐人尋味，但這裡有一個要殺人的巫師，Uther和Gaius僅有幾步之遙，而他們又快被燒死了，實在管不了這麼多。)

熱度算是很快就消失了，Arthur把Merlin推開跳了起來，伸手拔劍。Merlin也站了起來，呼吸困難，心跳劇烈。直到他看見那名巫師倒下，背上插著Uther的匕首，Merlin才鬆了一口氣，慶幸沒發生可怕的事。

Merlin想要馬上確認Arthur是否毫髮無傷，但Uther正用一種Merlin曾見過一次的表情望著他，上一次他看見這種表情，就是被指派為Arthur的貼身男僕那天。他馬上恐慌了起來，不知道Uther這次要賞他什麼。

在Uther開口說話之前，突然一陣強烈刺眼的亮光閃過，令Merlin一瞬間眼盲。當他眼前的亮點終於消失，他看見那個女巫已經站起身(顯然沒死透)並指著Arthur。Uther向她撲去，她對他放聲尖叫，然後消失無蹤。Uther很快止住腳步，看來氣得抓狂。

「我們得去抓住她。先───」Uther轉向Arthur時突然停下，臉上的憤怒變成了恐懼。

恐怖感淹沒了Merlin，好一陣子他定定地站在那兒，不敢看發生了什麼事。最後他終於轉身，發現Arthur不見了。完全 _不見了_ ，但他的衣服和斗篷在地上堆成一堆。衣服堆裡有一隻金色大狗，似乎是失去意識了。Merlin麻木地瞪著那隻狗，直到Uther越過他身邊，小心地把那隻狗───Arthur───包在Arthur的斗篷裡。

「要保密，」Uther厲聲說道，「他───被那個女巫弄傷了，不能見客。」

「我會確保這點的，陛下。」Gaius說。

「你陪著他，」Uther告訴Merlin。「如果你讓任何人看見那隻───」他停下，咬牙切齒。「在我找到那女巫之前不許離開他一步。我會親自處決她。」

Merlin大概結結巴巴地回答了，或是Uther根本不想等他回答，就走回馬匹旁邊。回程的氣氛相當緊繃而沉默，Arthur從頭到尾沒有醒過來。回程似乎比去程快多了，Merlin回過神來時，已經待在Arthur的房間裡，和那隻睡著的Arthur狗單獨待在一起，並被命令等Arthur一醒來，就要馬上通知Gaius。

「這真的很不妙。」Merlin告訴Arthur。

沒有回答，是說Merlin也沒有預期得到回答。Merlin拉了一張椅子，坐在Arthur床邊等待著。沒過多久Arthur醒了，開始伸展身體，東張西望。

「Arthur？」Merlin猶豫地問道。

Arthur轉過頭來看著他，沒有說話。Merlin發現自己有點屏著氣。他想，總不能期待那個巫師把Arthur變成一隻會說話的狗。

「你，呃，還好嗎？」Merlin聊勝於無的說。

Arthur給了他一個眼神。這表情非常眼熟，就是那個「Merlin你這白痴」的眼神，雖然和人類Arthur的表情不太一樣，而且放在狗的臉上看起來有點怪，但奇妙的是這讓Merlin稍微放心了。至少Arthur還保有一部分自我。

「閉嘴。」Merlin對他說。

Arthur別過頭，又伸了個懶腰，然後從床上跳下。Merlin站起來向他走去，好仔細看看他。以狗來說Arthur非常大隻，可能是Merlin見過最大的狗(他的頭超過了Merlin腰的高度，Merlin在想如果Arthur用後腳站起來，他們可能一樣高)，且就算變成了狗，他也一樣結實健壯、肌肉強健。他是金黃色的，比原本的髮色暗一些，毛看起來又軟又厚，正好能把手指埋進去的厚度。Merlin赫然發現自己已經要伸手去摸了，於是趕緊把手藏在背後。

「我要去通知Gaius，」Merlin說，「你───在這裡等一下，好嗎？」

他衝出去，叫等在Arthur房間外的僕人去請Gaius來，然後回到Arthur身旁。Arthur並沒有移動，當Merlin坐回椅子上時他注視著Merlin。他們安靜地等待Gaius，等他一到，Merlin馬上站起來堵住他。

「他們找到她了嗎？你找到什麼了嗎？你怎麼和其他人說的？」Merlin問。

「鎮靜點，Merlin，」Gaius心不在焉地說，蹲下來檢查Arthur。

Arthur一動也不動地讓他檢查，看來遠比Merlin冷靜得多。

「我告訴朝廷Arthur傷得很重，有極大的風險被感染了，但只要不接觸人群，很快就會好起來。」Gaius檢查完後說道。「這樣可以暫時擋住大家。至於其他的嘛，我們正在盡快想辦法。我發現了什麼都會立刻告訴你。」

Merlin覺得這完全不公平，所以他抗議了。

Gaius看著他，「Arthur現在需要你，」他說，「你一定要照顧好他。」

「我總是在照顧他。」Merlin回答，抗拒想噘嘴的衝動。

「所以你現在應該得心應手囉。」Gaius說，走出了房間。

 

~*~

 

 

那天晚上，Arthur拒絕睡覺。Merlin覺得也不能怪他，換作是他，被變成一隻狗才十二個小時，也不曉得睡不睡得著。但Arthur有一張又大又好，溫暖柔軟的床，而Merlin只有一個放在冷硬石板上的被捲，所以他實在有點難表現出同情心。Arthur非常令人分心，他的床上頻繁地傳來硬爪刮抓過床單的聲音，和狗狗令人煩躁的聲響，讓Merlin更難入睡。

最後，Merlin爬起來去給壁爐添些柴火，希望把房間弄暖些，讓Arthur快點睡著。 但他沒有，他發出了一聲短促、清楚的吠聲。

Merlin轉向床，暴躁地說：「結果就算變成狗，你也還是個混帳。」他指的是床上那一團毛毯。

那團東西動了一下，然後Arthur的鼻子從毯子下伸了出來。在火光下Merlin幾乎看不見它，而他覺得真不可愛。一點都不可愛。

「你不可愛，」他說，覺得有需要把心裡的想法大聲說出來。「你是可愛的 _相反_ ，閉嘴，讓我睡覺。」

Arthur發出了一聲只能說是可憐兮兮的嗚咽(Merlin答應自己，等事情解決之後，絕對、絕對要拿這個不停取笑他)，然後向前扭動，把整個口鼻和眼睛從毯子裡露出來。他懇求地望著Merlin，Merlin發現自己的怒氣正在消失，雖然他還想繼續生氣。 「喔，好吧。但你要記得，這是你自找的。」

Merlin走過房間，在床邊坐下，猶豫地把手隔著毯子放在Arthur頭上。有一部分毯子開始慢慢的移動，Merlin過了幾秒才發現那是Arthur在搖尾巴。Arthur快速往前靠了一些，把頭放在Merlin的腿上，抬頭看著他。Merlin經歷了一番心理掙扎，衡量著要是Arthur變回來後還記得，會不會把Merlin丟去鎖在木枷上，另一邊則是Arthur(字面上的)狗狗眼。最後Merlin伸手抓了抓Arthur的耳後。

Merlin得到的反應是膝蓋上一陣溫暖的噴息，Arthur一邊閉上雙眼，一邊輕輕發出滿足的聲音。很快地，Arthur的呼吸變得緩慢沉重，Merlin希望這代表Arthur睡著了。Merlin保持文風不動，慢慢地撫摸著Arthur的頭(他累得沒辦法去想這聽起來有多奇怪)，直到他幾乎確定Arthur已經睡著了。然後他非常小心地移動，把膝蓋從Arthur的鼻子下挪開。Arthur發出一個睏倦的，不高興的聲音。Merlin僵住了。

Arthur再度張開眼瞪著他。如果Merlin有懷疑過這是不是Arthur (他沒有，真的，畢竟事情發生時他人就在那裡，但還是很難以置信)，他現在也絕對沒有一點疑問了。這個表情完完全全就是Arthur高傲而惱怒的模樣，Merlin翻了個白眼。

「我才 _不要_ 在這裡坐一整晚，」Merlin說，站起身以證明他的話。

Arthur又吠了一聲，Merlin急忙坐回去。就算是隻狗，Arthur也能讓自己看來得意洋洋，Merlin瞪著他。

「不要叫，」他咬緊牙齒嘶聲說道，「大家一定會起疑心的，你應該身受重傷，怎麼可能在房間裡養一隻會亂叫的狗？」

Arthur的回答是用冰涼的鼻子推推Merlin的手。Merlin呻吟了一聲，倒回枕頭裡。他累得都要張不開眼睛了，然後他笑了。

「很好，」他發表意見，反抗地把自己埋進毛毯下。「但我要睡這裡。」

Merlin以為他會遭到某種抗議，例如吠個兩聲之類，但Arthur只是向他靠了過來。Merlin因為想要快點暖起來而蜷起身體，背對著Arthur，而Arthur突然──依偎上他的背，盡最大的可能貼緊他的身體。Arthur把臉貼在Merlin的後頸上，鼻子則靠在他的頭上，每次他吐氣，Merlin的頭髮就輕輕飄動。Merlin開口，想要 _抱怨_ ，或至少說點什麼，因為這絕對、完全 _太奇怪_ 了，但背上貼著一隻暖暖的Arthur，床又柔軟得誇張，Merlin還沒想到要說什麼，就睡著了。

 

~*~

 

Arthur顯然喜歡往人身上跳。他開始當狗的這一整天都在這樣做。Merlin從廁所出來時，Arthur往他身上跳。Merlin走出去拿僕人放在外面房間的食物，再回到裡面房間時，Arthur也往他身上跳(這是最討厭的一種，因為他得一邊拿穩食物，一邊努力閃躲一隻向他撲來的大狗)。有時候Merlin就只是站在房間的另一邊，Arthur也會向他衝過來，把腳掌拍在Merlin的胸膛上。

考慮到他總是用一種Merlin覺得不可能的速度搖著尾巴，這似乎是一種表達興奮的方式，但Merlin就是無法接受這個 _Arthur_ 喜歡 _往人身上跳_ 的事實，所以每次Arthur向他撲過來，他總覺得有點精神受創。好吧，精神受創的同時也有點好玩。他越來越覺得有趣，尤其當他發現唯一一個阻止Arthur跳上來的方法，就是蹲下來搔弄他的耳朵，和他扭打一下，這樣Arthur就會開始變得很有趣，很好玩，還有一點點討人喜歡。接著Merlin發現他不確定Arthur喜歡的是往 _人_ 身上撲，還是只是往Merlin身上撲，因為目前來說Arthur唯一見得到的人就是Merlin。除了一天中有幾次，Merlin會帶Arthur到城堡外面去做些狗狗做的事。但Merlin都趕他急匆匆地穿過走廊，不讓任何人靠得太近。幸好Merlin已經越來越熟練那個「你沒注意到我，這裡沒什麼好看的」的好用小咒語。

第二天，Merlin的觀點就得到了證實。Gaius離開他的資料堆，來拜訪Arthur的房間，好維持那個「Arthur受了重傷」的假象。Arthur完全沒有要往Gaius身上跳的意思，他完全是隻王子一般守規矩的的狗。

「應該換你來照顧他，」Merlin發牢騷，因為Arthur就只往他身上跳，把髒兮兮的狗腳印蹭在Merlin最喜歡的衣服上。「他在你旁邊多 _乖_ 啊。」

Gaius抬起一邊眉毛，轉頭看看正平靜地坐在床邊的Arthur。「你是說，他平常不是這樣？」

「不是！」Merlin憤憤不平地回答，忽略掉對方明顯的挖苦反應。「他，他煩死人了，又吵，又一直用那種荒謬的很跩的眼神盯著我看。」

Gaius的嘴角扭曲了。「他是一隻狗，Merlin。狗不會跩跩的。」

「他才不是狗，他是Arthur，」Merlin抗議，但他發現Gaius已經沒在憋笑了，所以他放棄了。

Gaius傾身看了Arthur一下，然後點點頭回到Merlin旁邊。

「看來沒有什麼變化。」Gaius說。

Merlin眨眨眼，覺得自己就可以告訴他這個。「應該要有變化嗎？」

Gaius聳聳一邊肩膀。「我本來希望……這個嘛，沒什麼。我有幾個有希望的方向，但還需要多做些功課。我給你帶了幾本書，和一些你的東西。」他向門邊的皮袋點點頭，他剛來時把它放在門邊。「既然你一整天被困在這兒，做些研究是再好不過了。Uther不會過來這裡。」

Merlin並不驚訝。他能想像Uther不願意去想自己的兒子正在為魔法所苦，如果他保持距離，他就能假裝什麼都沒發生。Merlin心裡比較黑暗的部分則說，如果Uther和現狀保持距離，他就能在事情變糟時置身事外。但Merlin不讓自己沉浸在這個想法裡。「至少我有事做了，」Merlin說，他指的是那些書。

「但如果書還你的時候上面有狗腳印，就 _不是_ 我的錯了。」Gaius離開時Merlin生氣地加上一句。

 

~*~

 

Merlin發現有Arthur在身邊時要讀任何東西根本難如登天。好吧，其實不然，他不是 _發現_ 這件事，他早就知道了，他發現的是當Arthur在身邊，而且是一隻狗的時候，他更不可能讀進任何東西。

昨天Arthur似乎還滿意待在房間裡，只要他可以撲向Merlin，和他扭打一番。但今天，Arthur一副得了艙熱症(cabin fever)的樣子，或許他只是對Merlin把注意力放在一些發霉的舊書上而不是他身上，感到非常不滿。不管理由是什麼，他就是不消停一會，一直在房裡走來走去，時不時抓抓Merlin想得到他的注意力。

失敗之後，Arthur似乎決定最佳的娛樂方式就是瘋狂地繞著房間跑，跑過床，繞過桌子，然後再一次，無止盡的迴圈。這不知怎的變成有史以來最煩人的Arthur(或許因為他是隻跑起來很吵的狗) 而Merlin發現自己時不時抬頭看看Arthur的小抓狂狀態，或是管它什麼狀態。

在跑來跑去的過程中，Arthur給自己找到了一顆硬皮球。Merlin看過那顆球，有一次Arthur弄傷了手，Gaius要他用那顆球做一些手部運動。希望Gaius還有更多球，因為等Merlin發現Arthur在做什麼，那顆球已經沾滿口水，看起來有點可怕。

Merlin一點都不高興，因為Merlin之所以會發現Arthur在玩那顆球，就是因為Arthur把球丟到他腿上。正埋首書裡的Merlin驚跳了一下，瞪著那顆躺在他腿上的球。他抬頭看Arthur，而Arthur正一臉高興地站在椅子旁。Merlin絕對不想碰到那顆球，但也不想要它留在他腿上，所以他作了個鬼臉，把球撿起來扔開。

Arthur跑去追它，一會兒後跑回來，又把它丟在Merlin腿上。Merlin發出呻吟。

「喔，不會吧。我有工作要做！你不想變回人類嗎？」Merlin問。

Arthur低下頭，稍微畏縮了一下，但屁股仍翹得高高的，尾巴熱情地搖著。

Merlin馬上被迷住了。「你為什麼不管什麼樣子都好可愛？」他問道，再一次把球丟出去。

Arthur愛死了這個新遊戲，他快樂得不得了，於是Merlin一直丟球丟到手臂好像要解體了。幸運的是，到了傍晚，Arthur似乎終於玩累了。他窩在爐火前的毯子上，伸伸懶腰準備睡覺。Merlin渴望地望著溫暖的爐火，然後坐回桌邊繼續閱讀。

入夜後房間變得寒冷。Merlin發現自己的牙齒在發顫，於是暫停了閱讀，把手上的書帶上床。他調整了枕頭好讓自己能舒服的靠在上面，把被子拉到腰間，書放在大腿上。Arthur在爐火邊抬起頭看向他，沒有移動，於是Merlin把所有注意力都放在那本書上。

等到他彎下身仔細讀一個段落時，才突然發現Arthur已經爬上床躺在他旁邊了。在他做出反應前，Arthur突然往他身後衝去。他努力猛鑽，尋找最舒服的姿勢，直到他被夾在Merlin和那堆鬆軟的枕頭間。Merlin變得完全無法往後靠，只能彎腰駝背地俯在書上。他眨眨眼，然後微微轉身瞪著Arthur。

「那樣怎麼可能會舒服？」Merlin問道。

Arthur的回答是輕搖尾巴，把頭放在前腳上。

「我討厭你。」Merlin抱怨道，然後報復性地先向前傾一兩吋，再向後倒在Arthur身上，把他當成枕頭用。

Arthur滿足地噴出一口氣，再度搖了搖尾巴。Merlin皺眉。這真是太不公平了。Arthur應該要被他氣個半死才對，至少應該滿臉不高興，而不是擺出一張快樂的小狗臉。Merlin嘆氣，接受了這個新姿勢，他把書放在腿上，膝蓋彎起。他得承認他的背現在溫暖多了(結論是，大概Arthur就是因為這樣才認為擠在Merlin和枕頭之間是最舒服的地方)

「我打賭你現在又舒服又溫暖。真是不公平。我們兩個人裡面，誰才是有一身毛皮的人？」Merlin問道，但這身厚軟的毛皮現在正貼在Merlin的背上，而Arthur吐息的溫度令人平靜，Merlin聽起來根本不生氣。

Arthur沒有反應，Merlin猜他早就睡著了。Merlin嘆了口氣，試著別覺得孤單沮喪。他專心注意Arthur的吐息，好提醒自己並不是孤獨一人，Arthur就在他身邊，但並不怎麼有用，所以他只好又回到書本上。他一直讀到字都糊成一團在紙上亂飄，眼睛也一直自動閉上，且越來越難張開為止。他放棄了閱讀，累得只確認了一下Arthur已經睡著，就讓書飄到桌上，並揚起一陣風把蠟蠋吹熄。

他躦進被子下，把睡著的Arthur當成枕頭，有些擔心自己習慣柔軟的床墊和高級亞麻布之後，又要回去睡自己的床。只要在Arthur恢復原狀之前，確保自己別太習慣了就好。光是一個床墊就可以把Merlin寵壞了，如果他真的習慣了皇室的華麗布料，忘記睡在地板上曾是他所知道最舒服的事，他可要嘲笑自己一輩子。

他正要進入夢鄉，直到Arthur表示要Merlin移開。這完全令人抓狂，因為Arthur發出一個不高興的聲音然後直接站了起來，害Merlin的頭掉到床上。Merlin用手肘撐起自己，瞪著正扭動著鑽進毛毯下的Arthur。而Arthur顯然不為所動，所以Merlin只能翻個白眼，重新調整枕頭躺下。Arthur在Merlin身邊安頓好自己，頭靠在Merlin的肩上，一隻腳掌放在他的胸膛上。

Merlin正想發表些評論，關於為什麼只有Merlin被拿來當枕頭用，或是關於Arthur現在頭腦簡單到只關心自己舒適與否，但他知道他得不到回應。他甚至不確定Arthur聽不聽得懂，這樣就變得一點都不好玩又沒意義，還有些令人沮喪。於是，Merlin沒說話，只把手臂環上Arthur的脖頸，心不在焉地撫摸他背上的軟毛。

 

~*~

 

隔天，玩了一陣子丟丟球之後，Arthur蜷起來打瞌睡，而 Merlin用這段時間跑了一趟Gaius的房間。Merlin手上的書沒有任何進展(目前唯一提到變形的部分是說，它不會在無意間被施展出來，一旦發生，皆是有意為之，再加上一大堆關於困難度和危險性的警告)，他非常希望Gaius的運氣比他好。

結果沒有。

「將一物變形成另一物，尤其是生物變形成生物，是極度複雜的事。只要搞錯了一點點──一個小部位沒有完全變形，或是被變得稍微一點點不對──都會造成可怕的後果。」Gaius告訴他。

Merlin消化了一下，試著想像如果Arthur的脊椎歪了一點，或心臟變得太大或太小，會是什麼情況。這個想法令他不禁發抖，且讓他感到一陣冰冷的怒氣。「她當時可能會殺死他。她可能真的想殺他。」

「回想她的第一次攻擊，她似乎就是這麼想的。」Gaius嚴肅地回答，「但她為什麼用了這個咒語，就是個謎了。」

「可能她太慌張了，當場只想得到這個咒語，」Merlin提議，回想起有時候他大可直接把人絆倒就好，卻大費周章地召喚強風來，把沉重的樹枝砸到人頭上，只因為他第一個想到的就是風。但這些都不重要，至少在Arthur恢復前都不重要。在那之後，Merlin會非常願意了解她的意圖，也會讓她確定她好好思考過。「一定有類似反轉咒語之類的，不是嗎？我是說，我之前能把石雕變成一隻活生生的狗再變回來，我這次一定也能做到。」

「我確定你有這個能力，」Gaius說，「但我知道的符咒都很古老且繁複。再說，你可以對著石雕反覆練習，也不會造成任何不良後果，但要是在Arthur身上弄錯了咒語──」

「就不妙了。」Merlin替他說完，想到他花了多少時間對著雕像練習，就不禁皺眉。「所以──怎麼，我們就束手無策地坐在這裡嗎？」

「我們繼續找資料，」Gaius說。「也許有個我沒想到的咒語，或是更多有幫助的資訊。Uther已經派人出去搜尋那個巫師了，希望她快點被抓到。」

「那有什麼用？」Merlin壞脾氣地問道。繼續找資料和等著那個巫師被逮到，在他聽來和什麼都不做沒兩樣。「又不是她會聽我們的把咒語消除。」

「這類的符咒通常會隨著施咒人的死亡而消失。」Gaius告訴他。

「Oh，」Merlin輕輕地說，思考了一下──有記憶以來第一次，他將很高興在Camelot見到巫師被處刑。

 

~*~

 

 一天早上，Merlin醒來時床上只有他一人(他拒絕承認才過了幾天，一個人的床就感覺這麼孤單而不習慣) 他喊了Arthur的名字，但沒有回應。Merlin努力試著別擔心── 完全失敗──一邊匆匆爬下床，開始繞著房間尋找走丟的狗狗。

慌慌張張地找了幾分鐘後，Merlin發現他半躲在浴缸後面，心滿意足地啃著一雙靴子。仔細一看，那是Merlin的靴子。Merlin發出一個卡住的聲音，讓Arthur抬頭看了看他，而Merlin可以指天畫地發誓那個得意洋洋的表情又出現了。他有一部分很擔心﹝因為Arthur竟然 _咬起鞋子_ 來了，光是這個就能讓Merlin相信Arthur不太能控制住自己﹞，但更大的部分在氣Arthur竟然挑他的鞋子來啃。Merlin的。不挑Arthur成打的一定更好吃的靴子，而是Merlin的。

Merlin得出的結論是，是的，的確有一些狗的天性，而Arthur正在與之搏鬥。他不在意自己的結論一點科學根據也沒有，主要是從那個得意洋洋的表情和啃鞋子的選擇來判斷，他很肯定就是如此。因為這實在太像Arthur了，「好吧，如果我一定要啃個靴子，我才不要毀掉我自己的，Merlin的好了，喔不，Merlin的靴子就是要拿來咬壞的。我才不管我自己有上百雙靴子，而Merlin只有這一雙。我的人生目標就是讓Merlin的日子越難過越好，所以呢，變成狗其實也有它方便的地方。」

Merlin氣得像真的聽見Arthur這樣說了，於是他嚴厲的說：「不行。Arthur不乖。Arthur非常不乖。不准吃餅乾。而且我一整天都不摸你。」

那副得意的表情﹝那明明就是一臉得意的表情，去他的，不管Gaius說了多少次狗不可能看起來得意洋洋﹞消失了，然後Arthur放開了靴子。他的頭低了下來，尾巴垂在兩腿間，看起來好可憐，Merlin又要投降了。

「好吧，可能摸你一下下。」

 

~*~

 

那天晚上Merlin發現已經過了四天，也就是過了半週了，這令他感到不安。萬一，萬一他們找不出解決方法呢？萬一Arthur永遠被困在狗的模樣呢？他試著告訴自己這是不可能的，因為Arthur注定要成為一個偉大的國王，而他不可能以狗的模樣統治王國。要是Arthur最後根本變成另一種動物，那隻龍就不可能沒完沒了地說那些命運啊，道路啊，硬幣之類的。這想法令Merlin感到安慰了一些，雖然他現在仍不願意去和那隻龍說話。這想法也提醒了他，也許他真的去找牠，問看看有沒有什麼法子幫幫Arthur。

他真的不想去，且在他們上一次對話之後，他也不確定牠會不會願意幫忙，但如果他和Gauis再沒有進展，Merlin也只好咬緊牙根去問問看。如果是為了自己，他是絕不可能這麼做的，但若是為了Arthur──好吧，Merlin其實已經注意到，為了Arthur他什麼都做得出來。

而且──而且Merlin想念他。這才過了四天(好吧，四天又多一點，如果把Arthur被變成狗的那天也算進去的話)，這真的沒有 _那麼_ 久，Merlin回想起來，這是他人生中最安靜的四天了。他永遠不會告訴Arthur的，永遠不會，說Merlin已經習慣了Arthur的侮辱和逗弄，少了這些就是不太對勁。他也想念Arthur的眼睛，人類的眼睛。Arthur是如何用一個眼神表達像是「Merlin你這白痴」和「是的Merlin，我叫你做的這件事完全沒有意義只是為了娛樂我而且我知道你也知道但你還是得去做誰叫我是王子」以及偶然的「哇，Merlin，我有點驚訝，我顯然低估了你無盡的智慧，你可比我聰明多了」﹝最後一句除外，那是Merlin自己加上去的，但他知道Arthur如果不是個混帳的話也會這麼說的) 或甚至是「我真的很高興你在我身邊，Merlin，作為我的朋友」即使他嘴上說著完全相反的話。

有個東西撞上Merlin的臀部，將他拉出了思緒(還算滿幸運的，考慮到他竟然沉浸在思念Arthur的雙眼，真是非常，好吧，娘娘腔，Merlin根本不應該這麼做。如果不是因為Arthur變成狗，他也不會這麼做，所以這都是Arthur的錯)。Merlin往下看，Arthur正好奇地抬頭望著他。Merlin給他一個安慰性的微笑，收拾好桌子，嘆了一口氣，在床邊坐下。

Arthur顯然不買帳，因為他跳上床到Merlin身邊，把頭和前掌放在他的腿上。他用鼻子推了推Merlin的上衣，輕輕地嗅他的肚子，直到Merlin露出一個更真誠的笑容，並抓抓Arthur的耳後。他任自己沉浸在Arthur顯然試著給他的安慰中，即使這感受又苦又甜。因為Arthur才是中咒的那個，而他仍試著安慰Merlin，又因為這又是另一個Arthur無法控制自我的表現。變成狗的Arthur似乎對Merlin的情緒更敏感，他做為人類的時候，即使有心也做不到。

Merlin俯視著Arthur，一邊用手指刷過Arthur頸後的厚毛。「我希望能和你說話，」Merlin安靜地說，然後修正道：「我希望我能和你說話，並真的得到回應。我希望能知道你在想什麼。」

 _而我希望我有姆指，_  Arthur的聲音乾乾地說。 _我們哪一個的問題比較嚴重？_

Merlin嚇了一大跳，狂亂地四處張望，然後望向Arthur。「我發瘋了。」顯然他花太多時間對隻狗自言自語。他開始想像Arthur回他話了。

 _什麼叫你發瘋了？_ Arthur問道。 _你一直是個瘋子好嗎。尤其因為你就坐在這兒，顯然已經不傷心了，這都要感謝我，所以你至少能丟一下球來回報我。來嘛。丟幾下就好？拜託？球就在那裡。就在那裡，_ _Merlin._

「我知道球在哪裡，謝謝。」Merlin厲聲說道。

Arthur的耳朵抽動了一下，抬起了頭。 _你聽到了？_

「對，」Merlin說，然後暫停了一下，「呃，不是。類似？我不是真的聽見，只是有聲音在我腦袋裡。好像一個想法一樣，但是是你的聲音，而且感覺起來像你」

 _什麼叫做感覺起來像我？_ Arthur問道。

「不知道，」Merlin答道。「就是非常──Arthur風格。」就像陽光的溫暖和鋼鐵的冰冷，強而有力又興奮又安心又有點嚇人，全部攪在一起。但還是別說出來的好。「不管了，我們不是應該想想更重要的事嗎？為什麼我突然聽得見你了？」

 _可能咒語開始消退了。_ Arthur興奮地說。

「有可能，」Merlin懷疑地說，不敢抱太大希望。「如果是這樣，你應該直接開口說話啊？」

 _我該用什麼來開口說話啊，_ Arthur平平地回答。 _但你聽得見我，這可能代表我開始能思考了。_

「你當人類的時候都做不到。」Merlin應他。

 _因為你笨到理解不了我在思考，_ Arthur說，以一種試圖同時滿懷悲憫又紆尊降貴的語氣說道。

Merlin忍不住大大露齒而笑。他想念這個。戳戳Arthur，讓Arthur損回來，這已經是第二天性了。直到對話裡只剩下他一個人，他才知道自己有多麼想念這個。這個想法可能會令人有些不安，要不是Merlin不是早就接受現實：自己完全愛上了這個混帳。

 _你不講話又笑得像白痴一樣就是最好的證明，_ Arthur告訴他。 _什麼事這麼好笑？_

「沒什麼，」Merlin急促地說。回答「我好想念你嘲笑我」聽起來太蠢了，簡直精神錯亂，而且會讓Arthur更囂張。「我們應該去找Gaius，也許他會知道這代表什麼。」

不幸的是，Gaius不知道這代表了什麼。事實上，他甚至聽不見Arthur。人品使然， 如果他認為Merlin因為單獨和一隻狗待太久而瘋掉了，他也沒說什麼。做了幾次示範後，他也相信了Arthur的確了解他們兩人的談話內容。

當Arthur忙著在Merlin房間裡聞來聞去的時候，Merlin把Gaius拉到一邊。

「我覺得是我的關係，」Merlin說，把聲音壓低不讓Arthur聽見。「事情發生時，我正在想我有多希望能知道他在想什麼。」

「這完全有可能，」Gaius說，然後搖搖頭。「你一定要更 _小心_ ，Merlin。尤其現在我們知道Arthur能理解我們說的事。幸好他以為是咒語在消退，但你不能再讓類似的事情發生。」

「我知道，」Merlin答道，覺得有點罪惡。「但我不是有意的，而且這是好事，對吧？事情會變得比較容易，他能幫助我們找出方法。」

「或許吧，」Gaius說。「至少我們能搜集到更多資料。」

「怎麼做？」Merlin問，眨眨眼睛。

Gaius微笑：「直接問他囉。」

接下來，Gaius花了一個鐘頭詢問Arthur所有事情，從變形時的感覺到當狗和當人有什麼不同。Arthur記不得被施咒時的事情，感覺也很模糊，但他能仔細描述一些變成狗之後的差異。他跑得更快，聽覺和嗅覺都變得更敏銳，但視覺變弱了，色彩也變得不太相同。Gaius對這非常感興趣，於是談到這裡時跑題了。Arthur盡力回答問題，但Merlin能察覺Arthur的不自在。

「已經，呃，有點晚了。」Merlin在Gaius稍停一下時說。「我們該休息了。」

Gaius露出震驚的表情，然後又看來有些畏縮。「呃，是的，當然。謝謝你，殿下。」

Arthur低下頭，然後和Merlin一起回到Arthur的房間。Merlin沒說謊，時間確實已經晚了，睡一覺聽來是個好點子。Arthur和他一起跳上床，而Merlin舉起手臂好讓Arthur貼得更近，再環抱住Arthur的脖子。這個姿勢如此熟悉又舒服，Merlin知道現在他能和Arthur溝通了，他或許該感到不自在，但他開不了口。

Arthur似乎並不覺得和自己的男僕睡在一張床上有什麼好奇怪的，但就算他現在是一隻狗，Merlin也不敢提起這話題。他大概有些自己折磨自己，但Merlin太喜歡和Arthur這樣親密地抱成一團了，他知道這樣的關係終究會結束，當然，等Arthur變回人類就結束了，這只令他更想好好把握現在。

他該滿足於安靜躺著就好，但顯然他和Gaius一樣好奇心旺盛，他也想知道在他能聽見Arthur之前，Arthur所謂模糊的感覺是什麼樣子。

「你之前為什麼一直往我身上跳？」Merlin忍不住問了。

Arthur安靜了一會兒，然後說， _我不知道。我只是─_ _─_ _喜歡和你待在一起，看見你走進房間，就很高興。事情變得比較簡單。當我開心時，我就是開心。沒有空間想別的事情。_

Merlin想了一會兒，他覺得這有道理。Arthur並沒有太大的不同，只是他的感受被放大了。這解釋了他為何在Merlin身邊比在Gaius身邊更野。他還是人類的時候，Merlin也能見到Arthur不為外人所知的面貌。沒有別人看得到Arthur舉止像個五歲小孩的一面，即使有時結果是Merlin得穿上一套荒謬的服裝。也沒人見過Arthur對自己失去信心的樣子，或是聽Arthur質疑自己。

「我喜歡。」Merlin說，不完全在說被跳上來的事。

 _那是因為你很奇怪。_ Arthur回答。

Merlin沒有反駁。「那現在呢？」

 _現在？_ Arthur重覆道。 _多多少少吧，我猜。但沒有那麼強烈了。_  他暫停，然後承認道， _我幾乎要想念那個狀態了。一切都簡單得多，可以直接對自己的感覺做出反應，不必擔心太多。_

Merlin伸手揉揉Arthur的耳後。「你仍然可以那樣做，」他提議道，「變回人類之後。」

Arthur嘆氣，但他側過頭來迎向Merlin的撫摸。 _你知道我不能。_

Merlin知道，但他希望自己不知道。「不是所有時候都可以，不是和任何人在一起都可以。但和我在一起的時候可以。」

Arthur沒有回答，所以過了一會兒，Merlin加了一句：「反正我早就知道你是個混帳。」

Arthur哼了一聲。

Merlin微笑。「但是個心腸軟的混帳。」

 _我才不心軟。_ Arthur憤怒地抗議。

「當然不是啦。」Merlin寬宏大量地同意道。

 _你最好別在城堡裡到處亂講話，_ Arthur警告他。

「我才不會呢。」Merlin答道。他說的是真話，大概吧。

 _諒你也不敢。_ Arthur咕噥道。 _現在閉嘴，我要睡了。_

 

~*~

 

 隔天早上Merlin帶Arthur出去時，Arthur變得超級可怕。他拒絕靠近Merlin，一直好奇心滿滿地全世界亂跑。他似乎也決定要向每個他們看見的人靠過去，害Merlin動不動就陷入恐慌，並必須把全部心力放在維持低調的咒語上。等他們回到Arthur的房間，Merlin都要心臟病發作超過十二次了，並且判定全地球沒人比Arthur更白痴、更愛吸引別人注意力。

 _你用了魔法，是不是？_ Arthur以一種噘著嘴的語氣說，如果他有嘴唇的話。 _在我身上下了某種隱形咒語。這樣不公平，你知道，這是作弊。_

「才不是作弊，要不是你一定要這麼高調，我才不需要這樣做。」Merlin馬上回答，生氣地瞪著他。

 _我告訴你，我──_ Arthur回嘴，他可能還說了什麼，但Merlin沒聽見，因為他突然理解了Arthur剛才說的事情。

Arthur知道了。Arthur知道了。Merlin只能傻站在那兒，又震驚又害怕地死盯著他。Merlin覺得他該說些什麼，他努力想說些什麼，真的，但他的大腦一個字都蹦不出來，更別提開口說話了。說不定這樣反而好，因為他大有可能說出一些蠢蠢的廢話，重覆一遍又一遍地說「你知道」直到大腦能接受事實為止。或是質問Arthur，如果Arthur一直都曉得，怎能如此不通情理地瞞著Merlin，好讓Merlin不必擔心被發現也不必害怕Arthur知情後的反應。他想知道Arthur已經知道了多久了，這似乎是個合理的疑問，等他的嘴可以動了，他可以問問看。

或許他應該說些什麼，什麼都好，只要別繼續傻盯著Arthur，因為Arthur也停下不說了，以困惑的眼神回望著他。Merlin看見他臉上轉變成了解過來的表情，然後Arthur頸上的毛豎了起來，怒瞪著Merlin，輕聲吠了幾聲。

 _你不曉得我知道了，_ Arthur說，他在Merlin腦中的聲音聽來像一聲咆哮。

Merlin咬住舌頭，免得說出「還用你說」之類的話。

 _你之前都在 **欺騙** 我。_Arthur加重了語氣。

「顯然我沒有。」Merlin脫口而出。

Arthur再度咆哮，這次還露出了牙齒。 ** _顯然_** _你悲慘的失敗了。但你就是這麼做了，你以為你騙過了我。_

「Arthur，我──我以為，」Merlin試著說明，「我不──」

 _我知道你想說什麼，_ Arthur厲聲說，但怒氣已消退。他坐下，尾巴繞在腿邊，避開了Merlin的視線。

那句未說出口的「你不信任我」沉重地盤旋在他們之間，直到Merlin再也承受不了。他在Arthur面前雙膝著地跪下，做了一件當Arthur還是人類時他絕不可能做的事。他伸出雙臂環上Arthur的脖子，緊緊地擁抱他。Arthur僵住了，但他沒有動，任Merlin把自己埋進Arthur的厚毛中。

「我信任你，」他在Arthur的肩上喃喃說道。「以前是，現在也是。我並不是在擔心── _那個_ 。」這其實不完全是真話，因為Merlin如果完全不擔心被發現後得面對死刑判決，他就是個百分百的瘋子。但Merlin其實不真的認為Arthur會判他死刑。他可能會被送走，大概，或被開除，或被冷眼對待，但不會被送上死刑台。「至少已經好一陣子不是了，我沒想過你會──但我可能會被驅逐，或是開除。這樣我就不能待在你身邊，而我 _必須_ 待在你身邊因為我得保護你，所以我想──」他知道自己在無意義的碎碎念，所以他猶豫了一會兒，然後安靜地說。「我擔心你恨我。我會受不了的。」

Arthur嘆氣，然後把頭放在Merlin的肩上。 _我不恨你，_ _Merlin_ _。我還以為這很明顯。王子通常不會冒生命危險去救一個僕人，你知道。_

「我知道。」Merlin說，即使有時他會忘記Arthur為他付出了多少，在在都表示他對Merlin的在乎。「只是──只是──你一輩子都被教導魔法是邪惡的。等你發現後，我不想要你用異樣的態度對我或是把我趕走，只因為──因為我真正的樣子。」當Arthur不是他原本的模樣時，這些話變得比較容易說出口。當他全身蓋滿厚軟的毛皮讓Merlin能依偎倚靠，且Merlin不必從Arthur的眼神解讀他的表情。「就算你沒有待我不同，我是說，你就得做出抉擇，而我不想要逼你，因為你若是站在我這邊，你的父親──」Merlin從Arthur的狗狗模樣生出的自信，在提到這個詞時消退了，他停了下來。

 _我的父親，_ Arthur說，語氣中混合了同意和憎恨，渴望和苦澀，猶疑和決心。

Merlin覺得或許因為他只能在腦中聽見Arthur，讓他能透過那思緒感受到對方的情緒。他的心破碎了一點點，他將手指更深地伸進Arthur的軟毛中。「對不起。」他說，即使他不確定自己為何道歉。為了魔法，為了試圖隱瞞Arthur，為了Arthur親口承認國王是錯的，他的 _父親_ 是錯的，為了整個情況。

Arthur歪了下頭，用鼻子輕柔地推了推Merlin的脖子。他沉默了很長一段時間，然後說， _好啦，至少我現在知道你和_ _Gaius_ _為什麼一直在我聽不見的距離講悄悄話。還有你為什麼還沒用魔法解決這個問題。_ 他暫停了一下。 _你在努力了，對吧？_

Merlin退後，有點受到冒犯。「我們當然在努力了。事情沒有那麼簡單，我們得找出正確的咒語，而且我必須能完整的施展它。我不能隨便在你身上動用魔法，說不定會發生可怕的後果。」

Arthur發出了一個含糊的聲音表示同意，然後溫和地說： _而你不能讓它發生。_

Merlin懷疑地端詳著他。「最好不要，當然。」

 _因為你沒有我就活不下去。_ Arthur勝利地說。

Merlin對他眨眨眼。「我──啥？你從哪得出這句話的？」

 _從你啊，_ Arthur答道，以Merlin聽來太過愉悅了。 _你剛剛說的。_

Merlin皺眉，試著回想在他無意義的碎碎念解釋自己時說了什麼。

「我才沒有。」

 _喔你有，_  Arthur得意洋洋地說。 _你愛我，你不能沒有我。_

這真是有點太接近事實了。好吧，這就是事實，但Merlin今天已經告訴Arthur一個巨大的，災難性的，改變人生的秘密了(或是說，發現這秘密並不如他想像中的安全，意思差不多) 而他覺得不管哪一個秘密的曝光他都承受不住。

所以他只說，「那是你在妄想。」

Arthur向後退出Merlin的懷抱，盯著他看。Merlin知道Arthur如果可以的話，現在一定在奸笑，他覺得他看出了一些類似的表情。

Merlin呻吟。「你是一隻 _狗_ 。」他提醒Arthur。「你不可以對我奸笑，也不可以跩成那樣。」他暫停，思考了一下。「轉念一想，你其實可以。而且隨時都可以。甚至是在Gaius面前。特別是在Gaius面前。」Merlin多想證明給Gaius看看 Arthur就算是狗也能該死的露出一臉跩樣，去他的。

聽到Gaius的名字，Arthur稍微豎起了耳朵。 _我們現在可以去找_ _Gaius_ _嗎？他或許有什麼新發現。你可以告訴他我知道你會魔法，他可能有什麼能讓我們試試看的東西。_

Arthur似乎完全被新話題分了心，Merlin出神了一會兒，想著Arthur還是人類的時候如果有這麼簡單停止嘲笑他有多好。但他不真的想要這樣。如果Arthur這麼容易從互相取笑中分心，那有什麼好玩的。

「好吧，」Merlin同意道，雖然他害怕讓Gaius知道他沒保住秘密。但如果能增加讓Arthur變回來的機會，那麼面對Gaius責備地高舉的眉毛就是值得的。大概。「我們去找Gaius。」

Arthur非常興奮，一路上都沒有從Merlin身邊閒逛跑開。 _你之前是怎麼管住我不亂跑的？_ Arthur突然好奇地問道。

Merlin思考了一下，找不出答案。「我不知道。我其實沒有，真的。我是說，我也不能在你身上綁個項圈什麼的。我想我有想過用──你知道──」他做了一個手勢，他的意思是魔法。

Arthur看懂了，但他搖了搖頭。 _我們得好好加強你打手勢的技巧。_

Merlin瞪他一眼。「總之，那不成問題，因為你從來不會跑離我太遠。我猜變成狗狗的你想要待在我身邊。」

 _喔。_ Arthur安靜了一會兒，可能是在思考這件事。 _我覺得那就是我，跟是不是狗無關。_

這聲思緒如此輕柔微弱，Merlin不確定那是不是他的想像。

 _我想即使身為一隻狗，我也知道不應該讓你離開我的視線。你老是惹禍上身。_ Arthur說。

Merlin嗤之以鼻，忍住沒指出他們之中哪個才是惹咒上身的人。他斷定之前聽到的那句話只是他的想像，為此他應該要感到煩惱的，但這也不是他的內心小劇場第一次出現Arthur的聲音了。

他們到的時候Gaius正埋首於一本厚書。Merlin關上門時他抬起了頭，看來疲憊而有些絕望。

Merlin的胃下沉了一點點。「我猜沒有好消息？」

「恐怕沒有。」Gaius答道。「Uther已經快要失去耐心了，鐵了心要找到那個巫師。他現在處處捕風捉影。」

Merlin知道這代表什麼。這代表將有無辜的生命被犧牲。他轉頭望向Arthur，後者文風不動地站著。

 _我們得解決問題，_ Arthur說。

「我知道，我們──」Merlin開口，但Arthur打斷了他。

_現在。我們現在就得解決問題。問_ _Gaius_ _有沒有什麼咒語是你可以試的。任何咒語都行。_

Merlin輕微吞嚥了一下。「Arthur想知道有沒有──有沒有我們能嘗試的咒語。」

Gaius的眉毛直衝天際。

「Arthur知道了。」Merlin補充道，以免Gaius還沒弄懂。部分也為了說給自己聽。

「了解。」Gaius說，然後不再繼續這話題。

Merlin鬆了一口氣，但Gaius給了他一個眼神，表示他們稍後絕對會好好談談這件事。

「恐怕沒有，」Gaius說。「至少我能找到的部分沒有，目前的部分把你殺死的機率都比變回人形的大。」

「你要是翹辮子對任何人都沒好處，所以我們什麼都不試。」Merlin搶在Arthur開口之前說。

「恐怕唯一的解決方法就是原施咒者的死。」Gaius告訴他們。

Arthur點頭。 _那麼，我們去找到她。一定有什麼用魔法追蹤的方法吧。_

以一個在痛恨魔法的環境中長大的人來說，Arthur未免太急切想使用魔法了。但Merlin沒說什麼，只把Arthur的意見轉達給Gaius。

Gaius思索著。「的確有。」他慢慢地說。「我記得一個咒語……」他的聲音變弱，開始在大疊大疊的書中翻找。「大部分巫師在施法時都會留下痕跡。除非咒語很強勁，不然通常不會被注意到。但有些特別強大的巫師能感知到痕跡，也能以此分辨出施法者，甚至能循魔力最強的方向找出施法者的位置。」

Merlin記得那些毀壞的作物給他的不適感。「所以我們能藉此找到她？」

「你應該做得到。」Gaius微笑著說，找到了他要的那一頁。「就是這個。Arthur身上應該還留著她魔力的痕跡。這個咒語能讓你將它看清，並沿著軌跡找到她。」

 _想到有一部分巫術殘留在我身上真是很令人不安。_ Arthur說。

「比咒語仍在你身上作用還不安嗎？你還是隻狗呢。」Merlin問道。

 _夠了，_ Arthur抱怨道。 _來吧，快念咒語。_

Merlin想抗議說事情沒那麼簡單，但Arthur正期待地望著他。期待地，一點也不害怕或厭惡，等著他使用魔法。光是這點就足以讓Merlin二話不說地接過書本。Gaius指導他正確發音，Merlin說出了咒語，閉上雙眼感受咒語的作用。

一瞬間，Arthur感覺起來──綠綠的。這個感受很怪，因為在此之前Merlin頗為確定顏色是不能被感覺到的。接著這感覺移向遠方，突然間Merlin感知到了她。他不知道她確實的位置在何處，但他能 _感覺_ 到她的所在地。

Merlin張開雙眼。「我能找到她。」

 _很好，_ Arthur堅決地說。 _我們日出一小時前出發。_

~*~

 

Gaius和Merlin都沒費力要Arthur打消親自上陣的念頭，所以一大早天都還沒亮，Merlin和Arthur溜出了城堡。

「等你父親發現我們不見，他會宰了我的。」他們進入森林後，Merlin嘶聲說道。

 _等我們回來他才會發現我們不見，_ Arthur自信地回道。

「沒什麼可信度。」Merlin說。

Arthur不理他。 _你確定是這個方向嗎？_

Merlin短暫閉上了眼睛，然後點點頭。「是啊。」

他們安靜地走了一段路，然後Merlin問道，「你要怎麼對付她？我帶了你的劍，但你又沒辦法使劍。」

 _我現在有別的方法可用，_ Arthur答道。 _會很好用的。我們偷襲她，在我對付她時你可以分散她的注意力。_

「很棒的計劃。」Merlin喃喃說道。

他說得太小聲了，但以Arthur現在的情形仍能聽見。

 _當然，_ Arthur說。 _我看你也沒有更好的點子。_

Merlin沒回答，因為他沒法回嘴。時已拂曉，天空微微亮起，他沒什麼睡，大腦還沒清醒到可以擬計畫。

他們以最快的速度移動，靠得越近，Merlin越能清楚地感知到那個巫師。她仍然遠在令人沮喪的距離之外。

中午時Arthur停下了腳步。

 _你不能想想辦法嗎？_ 他要求。 _弄清楚她人究竟在哪裡，或是把我們變過去之類的？_

「我已經盡力了，」Merlin厲聲說，但他知道Arthur可能比他更挫敗。

所以Merlin閉上眼，專注於心裡那道綠色的，稍微令人不適的感覺。他更加集中精神，希望能讓這股感知更清晰、更強勁，接著他突然感到整個世界在他腳下旋轉。

等他張開眼睛，他和Arthur身處一個小茅屋，而那名巫師正坐在幾呎外的椅子上。

 _我說把我們變過去，意思不是把我們 **丟到她頭上**_ ，Arthur說。

Merlin應該要回答的，但他驚嚇得說不出話來。他不知道自己能做到這個地步。他倒是知道以後他不會常常這麼做，因為他的膝蓋站不直，整個人倒在地上，瞪著地板，喘不過氣，還得努力不吐出來。

那巫師驚嚇地站起身：「你們在這裡做什麼？」

「這應該再明顯不過了。」Merlin答道。他應該有足夠的力氣站起來，但他不想浪費力氣，於是他坐在地上努力露出一臉兇惡樣。

Arthur比他兇狠得多，他在Merlin身前走來走去，發出吠聲，露出牙齒，頸後的毛豎起。

「喔，」她說，畏縮了一下，聲音微弱。「我──我不是故意的。」

Merlin懷疑地看著她。「你當時為什麼攻擊我們？」

「你們把我的 _成果_ 弄亂了，」她絕望地回答，跌回椅子裡。「我無法忍受，我當時什麼都沒法想。」

 _什麼成果？_ Arthur質問。 _更多的巫術？_

「什麼成果？」Merlin問她。

「我在穀物堆裡下的符咒，」她答道。「圖騰的符咒。那些是新的，不是，舊的咒語。舊圖騰，新咒語。我自己發明的咒語。在收成的作物裡下咒，效果會展現在穀物上。我可以展示給你看。這樣他們才找得到我。」

Arthur停止咆嘯，不自在地將重心從一隻腳掌跳到另一隻。 _她在說什麼？_

「我不知道。」Merlin回答他。

那巫師似乎以為他在和她說話。「這是為了讓我的家人能找到我，帶我回家。我不想要再一個人孤孤單單的。我厭倦了孤獨，我好想回家。」

Merlin發現自己的怒氣如潮水退去，取而代之的是憐憫。但這也沒改變什麼。「你能把他變回來嗎？」

「不行，」她說。「我做不到。你知道我沒辦法。」

「但他不能這個樣子啊，」Merlin說，聲音聽來有些絕望。他幾乎希望她能攻擊他們。這樣事情會簡單得多。

她只望著他們。「你選擇了他，」她告訴Merlin。「我們都知道你選擇了他。散播謠言的人已經死了，但傳言仍流傳著。我都知道。」

她點點頭，然後站起身，綠色的火光在她指間劈啪作響。

Merlin為他的願望後悔了一秒，然後蜷起身子滾出火燄攻擊的方向。

Arthur也躲開了，她還來不及調整攻擊他們的新位置，他已經向她撲過去了。他將她壓制在地上，爪子抓進她的肩膀，咬住她的脖子，本能地尋找著能致命的要害。

她厲聲尖叫並用燃燒的拳頭把他推開，Arthur的身體飛起，撞在茅屋的牆上。接著摔在地上，幾塊毛皮被燒焦，他掙扎著想站起來。

Merlin突然發現自己的確站得起來，好分散她的注意力。她轉而把綠色火燄丟向他，而他伸出一隻手。身體比頭腦先一步做出反應，他感到魔法自體內一傾而出，比他自己更早知道該做的事。火球碰到了他，但它感覺像溫暖的吐息，幾乎令他發癢，於是他大笑出聲。

那巫師看來被嚇住了，但就在她將火燄丟向Arthur方向的那一刻，她就失去了Merlin的同情。Merlin指向她，以雙倍的火燄反擊，將她包圍住。他以為她會消除火燄，但她沒有。或許她神志不清到不想消除火燄，或許她不記得該怎麼做，或許她就只是做不到，也可能是Merlin讓她無法動作，只是他沒有意識到。

他希望是前兩個原因之一，因為他沒辦法，也不想消除那火燄。她露出微笑，臉部扭曲而逐漸變得無法辨視，但她甚至大笑了起來。Merlin不知道她是因為想到能和家人團聚而快樂，還是她只是瘋了。他不在乎。

待火燄消退，那名巫師只剩下一地灰燼。Merlin盯著看了好一陣子，除了現在感受到的如釋重負、哀傷、歡欣和作嘔感之外，不確定自己該做何感想。但在他真的沉浸在情緒裡之前，他意識到自己應該先確認咒語是不是解除了，以免開心得太早。

他回頭看，幾乎要因放鬆而雙膝一軟。他看見Arthur站在那兒，靠在一張椅子上撐住自己，完完全全變回 _人類_ 了。同時他也一絲不掛，謝天謝地Merlin有記得帶上Arthur的衣服。

「我想這代表她死了。」Arthur說，聲音有些粗啞。

儘管如此，這仍是Merlin這一陣子以來聽見最美妙的聲音，他露齒微笑。「你不知道我看見你有多開心。」

「是的，我想 _你_ 這一陣子一定很不好受。」Arthur答道，對他皺起眉頭。

「喔是啊。都要精神受創了。」Merlin點點頭說。「你一定不會懂的。」

「所以現在我恢復原狀，又可以使喚你做這做那，你想必感激涕零對吧。」Arthur回嘴。「現在閉嘴，把我的衣服拿來。」

Merlin幫Arthur著裝，然後兩人以最快的速度離開了茅屋。他們在附近的小河停下好把自己弄乾淨，Merlin盡量處理Arthur身上的燙傷和其他傷口。

「她瘋了，」Merlin處理完後說。「但我不知道她是否邪惡。」

「我很抱歉。」Arthur安靜地說，迴避著視線接觸。

「為什麼？」Merlin問道。

「為了你必須下手殺死她。」Arthur回答。

是的，Merlin不得不這麼做，但他並不因此傷心難過。他同情她。她太孤單了，可能因此被逼瘋了，而這並不是她的錯。Merlin知道這是誰造成的，誰最有可能從她身邊奪走她的家人。他真的想過要幫助她，直到她威脅到Arthur的安全。之前也發生過類似的情況，和邪靈(the sidhe)的那次。Ulfric也只是想讓女兒過上更好的日子，但一旦Arthur身陷險境，那些對Merlin來說都不重要了。「她不是第一次死在我手下的巫師。」Merlin輕輕地承認道。

Arthur咬著嘴角。「Ulfric和Sophia。」

Merlin驚訝地眨眨眼。「我以為你不記得？」

「我不記得，」Arthur回答。「現在也不記得，真的。印象很模糊。但我知道是你救了我，阻止了他們。」

「沒錯。還有Nimueh也是。」還有剛認識Arthur那天，假扮成Lady Helen的人，但那是那種「我把吊燈砸在你身上」的死法，而不是「我用魔法把你炸成碎片」那種，Merlin沒把那次也算在內。

Arthur困惑地抬頭看他。「誰？」

這時Merlin才發現沒有人告訴過Arthur這個曾試圖殺害他這麼多次的巫師的名字。回想起來，他顯然是不知情，但是──Merlin從沒有意識到，有那麼多在他們身上發生的事情只有他知道，Arthur完全不知情。Merlin暫時允許自己想像一個不一樣的未來，他不再需要偷偷摸摸地阻止未知的危險，也不需要事後捏造故事來騙過Arthur，而是像今晚一樣，兩人並肩作戰，不再有秘密。至少，不再有牽涉到魔法的秘密。

「就是那個召喚出泥水獸(afanc)的人，她還在酒裡下毒想殺死我，派尋水獸(questing beast)去攻擊你。」Merlin不確定最後一項是不是Nimueh幹的好事，但他決定算在她頭上。

「你那時就是因為她嗎？」Arthur問道，凝視著他。「你跟我說再見，然後離開城堡的那個晚上？」

「是，」Merlin輕輕地說，移開了視線。「也不是。我事實上是去用自己的生命換回你的，但她處理得不公平。」

Arthur發出一個聲音，聽來介於哼鼻子和輕笑之間。一會兒後，他說：「所以你殺了她。」

「我想是的，」Merlin答道。「她應該死了，但Gaius說她非常強大，所以說不定沒成功。」

「但今晚的那個女巫，是真的死了？」Arthur問道。

Merlin點頭。「是啊。不管怎麼說，你變回正常的樣子，對我來說就是很好的證據了。」

他們沉默了一陣子，Arthur再度移開目光。「不管怎麼說，這對你來說一定很不容易。」

Merlin搖搖頭。「說真的，不是她死就是你亡。這沒有什麼好選的。但至少她說對了一件事。」

Arthur又望向他。「什麼？」

「我選擇了你。」Merlin說，知道這句話不只一個涵意，而Arthur不會接受的。「永遠如此。」

Arthur以一種Merlin沒見過的眼神望著他。好像他有千頭萬緒要說，卻開不了口。Merlin覺得他可能其實見過這眼神，或是曾了解這種感受。

「有時候當我看著你，Merlin，我看見別的可能性。」Arthur輕柔地說。

「是嗎？你看見了什麼？」Merlin問。

Arthur的表情變了，好像他突然被敲醒一般。「這個嘛，你看起來像平常一樣可笑。而我呢，一直都英俊瀟灑。」

「當然。」Merlin同意道。

Arthur對他露出一個假笑，然後唐突地伸手抹掉Merlin臉頰上的什麼東西。「不過，我們沒問題的。」他說，幾乎有些內疚。然後起身，往Camelot的方向出發。

Merlin在他身後眨眼，搖搖晃晃地站起身，跟在Arthur身後蹣跚地前進。「一切都會沒問題的。」他追上Arthur時說。

 

~*~

 

他們在半夜時回到城堡。看見本應在房裡養傷的王子滿身血跡，疲憊不堪地走來，守門的衛兵大概小小發作了一回神經崩潰。

「陛下！」其中一名衛兵說，努力假裝自己沒有緊張到不行。「您應該在御醫的照顧下好好休養啊！」

「我有，」Arthur回答。「而且很快又得麻煩御醫的關照。但總有人得去解決那個巫師，不是嗎？」

他掃過衛兵身邊，不等他們回答，Merlin尾隨在後。等他們抵達國王的寢室，Uther早已得到消息了。Merlin怕得要命，但Uther被快樂沖昏了頭，因為Arthur不止變回了人形，還在中咒的情況下設法追蹤並殺死了那名女巫，因此沒注意到Merlin沒盡責把Arthur藏在房間裡。

「天亮之前，他就會讓整個城堡都知道我如何單手找出那女巫然後憑著垂死的身體打敗了她。」在他們告退走回Arthur寢室的路上，Arthur疲倦地發表感想。

「是啊，我早就習慣被你搶走所有的功勞了。」Merlin放空地回答，用力推開Arthur的房門，等著他先走進房間。

Arthur卻在門邊停下腳步，蹙眉望著他。

「我開玩笑的，」Merlin急忙說。「我不想要居功，真的。」

「不管你想不想要，總有一天你會得到屬於你的榮耀。」Arthur安靜地承諾。

Merlin不知該說什麼才好，所以他只低下頭想用手肘把Arthur推進房間裡。「快點。我快要站在這裡睡著了，你一定也沒好到哪去。」

Arthur打到一半的呵欠被打斷了，所以他翻了個白眼大步走進房間。Merlin跟在他身後，一邊走一邊脫掉上衣、踢掉靴子。他直接倒向床舖，鑽進被窩裡，舒服地蜷成他最喜歡的姿勢。他幾乎是一腳踩進夢鄉裡了，但Arthur清了清喉嚨，讓他稍微清醒了一點。

「Hmm？」Merlin抬起頭看他。

「你是不是忘了什麼？」Arthur說，比了比他身上被扯破又沾了血跡的衣服。

「喔。」Merlin稍微坐起，看著Arthur，喃喃唸出一個快速的咒語來修復裂口並清除血跡。最後他疲軟地倒回枕頭上時才想到這或許不是個好點子，因為這動作花掉了他最後一絲力氣。

Arthur顯然有同感，因為他一邊咒罵著一邊移到床邊，一臉擔憂。

「我很好，只是太累了。」Merlin告訴他。

Arthur翻了個白眼。「白痴。」

「要去找Gaius。」Merlin說。

Arthur眨眨眼。「什麼？」

「讓他看看你，檢查一下。」Merlin咕噥著說。

「啊。早上再說吧，」Arthur回答。「我想你做得夠好了，先睡幾個小時，不會有問題的。」

Merlin想說Arthur對Merlin的能力比Merlin自己還要有信心，但他太累了，而等他要說的時候，Arthur已經自己脫掉上衣和靴子，爬上床來了。Merlin自發地挪動，調整位置好讓Arthur窩在他身邊。

等Arthur又和他舒服地抱在一起，Merlin才發現他的高度不一樣，然後驚覺事情多麼的不對勁。Merlin不安地扭動，想掙出Arthur的懷抱，但他太疲累虛弱，而Arthur環在他胸前的手臂正有力地將他壓住。

「你怎麼了？」Arthur問道。

「我──我們不應該這樣。這樣不對。」Merlin說。

「我看不出有什麼不對的，」Arthur說。「我們這悲慘的一週都睡在一起。」

Merlin試著找出一種不必承認自己有多麼愛著Arthur的說法來解釋這兩者的不同。但他失敗了。「不一樣。你那時是隻狗。」

Arthur稍微繃緊了身體，但他沒有移開手臂。「是的，」他同意道。「現在我變回人了，但和我一起睡一個晚上你又不會少塊肉。你現在累得連坐起來都沒力氣。」

Merlin想繼續爭論下去，但他知道Arthur是對的，所以他試著讓自己放鬆。這很容易做到，因為他真的累壞了，又已經睡習慣Arthur的床。「也不是完全都很悲慘，是不是？」Merlin問道，想著Arthur提到可以直接表達感受有多棒時，那渴望的語氣。

Arthur收緊了環抱住他的手臂。「不是，」Arthur安靜地說。「並不完全悲慘。睡吧，Merlin。」

 

~*~

 

Merlin早上醒來時，他注意到的第一件事就是他全身暖烘烘的，舒服得不得了，手指正下意識地撫著軟毛。在半睡半醒之間，Merlin什麼也沒想，因為他這一週來都是這麼醒來的。不過等他張開眼睛，看見把他胸膛當枕頭來睡的是個人類，他無聲地抓了一回狂。他逼自己的手指放開Arthur的頭髮，然後感到一陣驚慌，因為Arthur睜開了眼睛。

「不要停。」Arthur輕柔地說。

Merlin瞪著Arthur好長一段時間，觀察他是不是還沒睡醒，還是已經痴呆了，但Arthur的雙眼明亮澄澈。他一邊凝視著Arthur，一邊伸出手，繼續撫弄Arthur的柔軟金髮。Arthur好一陣子都靜止不動，然後他在Merlin的胸前印下一吻。他一路吻過Merlin的胸膛，直到脖頸，又吻著他的唇角。Merlin相當確定自己的呼吸停止了，他的脈搏加快，Arthur退後了一些，凝視著他。

「你吻了我。」Merlin說，因為他不能相信這是真的。

「你注意到了，是不是？看來你的觀察技巧至少能用。」Arthur說，儘管他聽來自信，Merlin仍讀出了一點沒把握的神情。

Merlin放開了Arthur的頭髮，將手放在Arthur的臉頰上，大姆指撫過他的上唇。「為什麼？」

Arthur迎上他的觸摸，微微翹起嘴唇，在Merlin指上印下一個溫柔的輕吻。「你要我這麼做的。」

「我絕對沒有。」Merlin回答。「至少沒說出來。」

「你有。」Arthur堅持。「你說當我和你在一起的時候，我可以直接表達我的感覺。」

喔。 _喔。_ 「這是我有史以來說過最棒的話了。」Merlin說，並覺得這可能是本世紀最情溢乎辭的一句感想。

「是的，」Arthur同意道。「想像一下，你竟然說了一句好話。」

「我很優秀的，」Merlin告訴他，然後微微露齒而笑。「你知道，我們一定是整個王國裡唯二需要其中一個被變成狗才有辦法這麼做的人。」

Arthur也對他微笑。「是啊，嗯。當我是狗的時候，我很清楚自己的感受。」

「你感受到了什麼？」他雖然半預料會得到一個嘲諷的回答，因為這問題簡直太顯而易見了，但他仍需要問出口。

「你是我的。」Arthur低沉地說，俯身吻過Merlin的下巴線條。

Merlin的呼吸停止了，而他顯然是個白痴，在真的真的該閉嘴的時候還要說個不停，他聽見自己說，「這是某種還沒恢復過來的狗狗的佔有慾，還是某種我以後天天都得忍受的東西？」

Arthur噴出一聲驚訝的笑聲，再度後退。「你的腦袋怪怪的，你知道嗎？」

「對啊，」Merlin答道。「但你喜歡我，你又有什麼毛病？」

「我被傳染了。」Arthur說，搖搖頭。然後他交叉起雙臂，身體一半壓在Merlin身上。他的臉靠向Merlin，嘴唇輕輕壓在他的太陽穴上。

「嘿，」Merlin抗議道。「你很 _重_ 。如果我們之中有人要被當枕頭用，一定是你。」

「但你抱起來舒服多了， _Mer_ lin。」Arthur在他的皮膚上喃喃說道，側過頭來，牙齒輕咬Merlin的耳垂。

於是Merlin決定Arthur的體重不是現在最重要的問題。尤其當Arthur移過來給了他一個真正的吻，一個慵懶的長吻。

Arthur退後時只滑開了幾吋，沒有真的把Merlin從他懷裡放開，他倒回枕頭上。「既然你沒辦法閉上你那張白痴的嘴，讓我好好上你，我要繼續睡了。」

這，Merlin認為，真是太太太不公平了。「我閉嘴了，我發誓。」

「來不及了。」一聲含混的回答。「我現在沒興趣了。等我睡醒再說。」

「騙子。」Merlin回他，因為被壓在Arthur身下的一個好處就是他能輕易地確定 Arthur非常感興趣。Merlin動了動腿，將大腿按在Arthur褲子裡的凸起上，在Arthur猛地倒抽一口氣時露出勝利的笑容。

然後Merlin扭出Arthur的懷抱，滾下了床。「就算你沒有要上我，也不能睡。來嘛，我們還有個醫生要見呢。」

Arthur發出呻吟，把他的臉埋進枕頭裡。「我真受不了你。」

「是的，」Merlin同意道。「我怎敢斗膽關心您的身體健康，還想確認傷口都得到治療呢？我真是太可怕了，我該好好改進。」

「沒錯，」Arthur答道。「但你該先回到床上。」

Merlin搖搖頭，找到被丟在一邊的上衣，把它套過頭上。「不行，我們得讓Gaius看看你。」

Arthur坐起來，對他皺眉。「你應該要聽話，這是你的工作。」

Merlin對他露出笑容。「我的工作是保護你。總不能因為沒把你拖到御醫面前，就讓你的傷口受到感染，四肢脫落之類的。Camelot沒了你該怎麼辦？」他猶豫了一會兒，然後說出了他通常只在心裡想想的話，「別管Camelot了，我沒了你該怎麼辦？」

Arthur的表情軟化了。「別這麼多愁善感。」

「哼，不要。」Merlin說。「我很少這樣，所以我得發揮它的最大價值。」

「那倒是真的。」Arthur說著，起身開始穿上衣。

Merlin翻了個白眼。「真不知道我幹嘛要忍受你。」

Arthur找到靴子穿上。「因為我無比迷人，勇猛無雙，又帥到不行？」

Merlin想再翻一次白眼，但他確信太常做這動作對眼睛不好。「是因為我愛你，你這超級白痴。」

Arthur停下動作看著他。很長的一段時間裡，他們誰也沒說一句話，Merlin能從Arthur的凝視中讀出一樣的感受，即使他沒有開口。然後Arthur給他一個笑容，Merlin也回以微笑。Arthur回去繼續穿靴子，而Merlin去找他自己的那雙(其實是Arthur的靴子，Merlin把它變成自己的尺寸，既然Arthur就是毀掉他上一雙靴子的兇手，Merlin覺得這樣做很合理)

在他們離開房間之前，Arthur突然抓住Merlin的手腕，將他釘在門板上。Arthur兇猛地吻著他，等他退開，他們都有些喘不過氣來。

「等我們回來，」Arthur低聲說道，眼神緊密地鎖住了Merlin。「我會讓你今天再也說不出任何多愁善感的話。」

Merlin重重地吞嚥了一下，Arthur拉開了門，但Merlin仍愣在那兒。他急匆匆地趕上Arthur，祈禱Gaius動作能 _快點_ 。

 

 

 =The End=

 


End file.
